


The Guardian and Her Wolf

by Sw33tScarlet



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Birth, Children, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, More tags to be added, Not Canon Compliant, Praise Kink, Romance, Sexual Content, Story within a Story, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sw33tScarlet/pseuds/Sw33tScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isenama is not special, she has no magic, she is a tall muscled freak amongst elves and swings an ax. Her twin sister is gorgeous and tiny, a highly skilled mage, and can charm the socks off anybody.  But they are inseperable, two sides of the same coin; Isenama is hard where Falura is soft. They protect each other, Ise becoming a Guardian and Fal learning to control her powers. Nobody could have anticipated what was coming when the Keeper had a vision about the Conclave and sent Isenama of all people. When a warrior that can barely manage not to swear with every breathe becomes the Herald of Andraste, and falls for a mild mannered apostate: shit gets weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Conclave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first poor attempt at writing stories so go easy on me. I'll accept polite and constructive criticism, but will plain ignore things that are rude and condescending. I mostly came up with this idea in daydreams and wild ideas while playing DA:I, it will have a lot more story added to it, and will show blatant hints at my heritage and personality. The first chapter is just a test run, and is still rough, but that's what practice is for. Update: Going to school full-time really sucks the life from you. I am in the process of playing the game and writing short notes. Hoping to get to Chapter 10 by spring 2018.

“Oh, come _on_!  This is bullshit!” Isenama exasperated.  Keeper Istimaethoriel must have been delirious to have sent Ise to this _shemlen_ Conclave.  She didn’t care if the Keeper had a premonition about it…  Okay, sure, any vision involving the Dread Wolf was cause for concern, but why was Isenama sent?!  

Standing in the kitchens of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the warrior woman never looked more out of place.  Dressed in simple servant garb, the muscled elf resembled a High Dragon in a tapestry shop.  Without the skill for fine conversation she was no good for serving drinks to the gathered diplomats, and her looks make her inappropriate for producing music between negotiation sessions. Despite her actual vocal skill. As a tall, well-built she-elf with scars on every visible piece of skin, the Templars would have spot her fighting nature a league away and the rebel mages would ask too many questions.  No, it was best that she stayed out of sight, so she used her strength to help the alienage elves.  Most of her time was spent in the cellar, moving casks around.

_Why, just **why**?  _

The thought had reverberated through Isenama’s brain like an echo, even after the many weeks since the Keeper ordered the Guardian to travel across the Waking Sea to Ferelden.  If one saw a vision of a red-eyed, black wolf watching as the Temple of Sacred Ashes explode in green flames the first reaction should have been to send a mage, since they understood the Fade far better than a warrior.  So why was Ise sent instead of Falura, her twin sister?  Lavellan’s First was the most skilled mage the Dalish had seen in generations; she was a more logical choice than the brutish Guardian.  If anyone could have understood the meaning behind the vision, it would be her. This had to be related to Ise and Fal’s rejection to the Keeper’s demand for them to find mates.

Fen’harel was a trickster, part of this world and part of the Fade; a mage could have found the connection between him and this Conclave much faster.  Fal is also able to explore the Fade while asleep, which allowed her to see much more than others.  She would have exulted at the chance to see the Conclave, as she had been worried about how it would affect mages.  Ise was also worried, but Fal had to deal with the consequences directly if the Templars won.  Isenama kept those thoughts to herself; she wouldn’t be heard by anyone while in the cellar anyway.

The supervisor of the servants - a _shem_ \- was suspicious of the elf, but she couldn’t have blamed him.  How often does a fully marked Dalish, with the form of a warrior, sign up to serve _shems_?  Hesitation was quick to disappear, however, when it was found that she could lift and carry casks on her own.  The rest of the servants being alienage elves made Ise a much needed pack mule.

“If the Templars win, _shem_ mages won’t be their only target; the Dalish will be purged as well,” she whispered again. “Falura is likely to be spared since she is calm and sweet... not a hothead like me.  She’ll be locked up and used for her power.  Shackled, forbidden from roaming the forests, it wouldn’t take long to break her.”  Ise’s voice faltered at the end.  

Rage and fear was boiling under her skin.  The twins had been almost inseparable since as long as they could remember.  Falura had been the weaker of the two since birth, Isenama protecting her fresh out of the womb.  She would fight to stay close to her sister, screaming at being apart and holding her hands when together.  Many guessed that Fal would have died from being so tiny without her big sister to lend her strength; she barely cried when born and never had the same energy to fight like Ise.  Their parents named them based on their first few moments in the world: Isenama, named for her dragon-like roaring and screaming, and Falura, like a tiny fawn, quiet and unassuming.

“Hey, knife-ear! I pay you to move things, not waste my time!”  The _shems_ order breaking Ise out of her thoughts.

“Yes, serah, I apologize.”

Isenama returned to carrying more wine upstairs to the kitchens.  Everyone chatted about the progress of the negotiations, each with their own perspective of how it would end.  Ise couldn’t stand the politicking and posturing of each side, but to be honest, she would rather the rebels succeed.  It seemed the lesser of two evils.

“Did you see that Templar nearly smite the mage?  I thought it was going to be a bloodbath right there!”  One serving girl gossiped to a fellow servant.

“Nevermind that, I saw another mage gather his magic and lunge towards that Templar.  Perhaps the first mage is a lover?” The gossip continued.

“It looks like the talks are starting to dissolve, though I’m surprised it took this long.  Divine Justinia has been at this for nearly a week; it’s nothing short of a miracle that the Temple hasn’t been flattened!” Another servant joined in.

Ears perked up at that, Ise listened to the development with rapt attention. Could it be that the premonition would come true? Time had come for the second stage.  Keeper Istimaethoriel had instructed Ise to sneak through the Temple at night to find information if she heard rumblings of a riot.  Fen’harel was the embodiment of betrayal, it was easy to see him trying to rile everyone towards chaos.  

Ise was confused at why it had to be _her_ , though. Istimaethoriel had refused to explain, saying only that Fen’harel is involved and that it must be Isenama.  What a load of nug shit.  Fal would have been much better for this than Ise.  Her small size, sweet nature, and wily ways were perfect for this mission.  Not to mention her fascination with diplomacy and magic would have her as the front and centre of the servants in the negotiation room. However, she is much easier to overpower than Isenama. The Keeper had been waiting for the chance to split the twins for years.

 

“But no,” she murmured on her way to her quarters after night had fallen.  “They just _had_ to send the ox woman.  Creators, give me strength!  If I have to hear one more thing about those bitchy mages and bloodthirsty Templars, I’ll put an ax through someone’s skull.”

Magic unchecked and unmonitored was a recipe for disaster, just as much as caging it forever was cruel.  People were not perfect, and magic can so easily be corrupted that leaving mages alone would allow abominations to spring up everywhere.  Even a decent person, when in the possession of magic, could do horrible things.  Ise had seen a gentle young man turn to the Fade and spirits when he wanted to uncover an ancient elven secret.  His lack of mental fortitude killed him when his transgressions lured a Pride demon.  So certain that what he was doing was right and worth the cost, he became weak to the words of Pride.  It took three Guardians to take him down after the demon had taken control.

But as bad as mages could be, Templars were worse.  So self-righteous in their beliefs that their Maker willed mages to be chained, they don’t even see mages as beings deserving love or support.  Once a Templar sees someone use magic, all they are to him is a threat and nothing more.  A friend of Isenama’s had developed magic in his early teens, and his clan already had the maximum number of allowed mages.  No nearby clans had the space either, so he was sent to Ostwick’s Circle. He was never treated like a person needing love and support. All people began changing at that age, and needed support to understand how to react.  Templars cut him down the day he began crying and screaming as a reaction to his isolation.

These memories had sprung up in a manner of minutes, all while Isenama was changing into a set of mercenary armour during the dead of night.  The most recent information heard from the negotiations was that the Divine had called for reason and logic, reminding each side of the damage they had caused.  Ise could tell that the end of the discussions was approaching, most likely in blood if the mood were any sign.  

She gave Justinia some credit; very few people could keep these warring factions calm for so long.  Were she an elf with magic, no doubt she would be Keeper.  Isenama respected her, and thought if the rest of the Chantry were like her, peace might actually be possible.

Once the armour was all in place, Ise leaned against the door of the small room and listened for anyone passing by. Isenama checked that she had everything she needed.  The few clothes she had brought and her axe were upon the bed.  The large weapon would be a poor choice while trying to get through the Temple undetected, but it felt like a weight upon her heart to leave it behind.  It had been a gift from Len’myath.

“You’ll be back, don’t worry about it.  Just get out the door, find everything you can, and come back,” she prayed to herself.  

Listening through the door, she took a breath as silence met her ears. Slowly Isenama slipped down the hallway out of the servant’s quarters and into the cathedral proper.

Isenama froze in fear. A single wolf howl sings through the cold air.  It is in this moment that something terrifying registers.  Silence.  Not a sound was to be heard. That was very worrisome; there were always people awake: guards, kitchen servants, pests in the rafters.  

After taking a breath she moved towards the centre of the Temple, Isenama doesn’t notice the blood until she nearly slips.  Fear had clouded her senses, preventing her from noticing it earlier.

Covering her mouth in horror, she sees bodies strewn across the floor.  Slumped over in seats, on tables, it looked like everyone died in the middle of the hall.  The greatest concentration of bodies was around the entrance to Divine Justinia’s wing.

“Fuck, don’t let her be dead,” she huffed in fear.  Bolting forward, running over bodies, she reached the Divine’s quarters in record time.  Blood pounding in her ears, she didn’t hear a man’s voice.

“Now is the hour of our victory.”

The next thing Isenama registered was the feeling of light snow over stone before her consciousness slips to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a first snippet into Solas' mind and his reaction to seeing Isenama for the first time.

**C** **hapter 2**

Disbelief lingered, even though it had been hours since he was permitted into Haven. Apostate was not a word that evokes trust, especially in someone with the Chantry. The only way that Seeker Cassandra allowed him within ten leagues of the town was if he gave up his staff. He could sense the Alpha in the woman, made his nerves bristle to obey her request.

“The Breach must have shaken her; most Seekers or Templars would have either tried to kill or capture me right there.” He whispered. Books sprawled out across the room. Solas hunted for every scrap of information he could find: his knowledge of the Fade and Veil was extensive, but that didn’t explain why the orb reacted the way it did. Spirits were out of the question since all in the area had vanished.

_Where did Corypheus go? Where is the orb? How am I going to fix this? Can I still find a way to pull down the veil?_

Thoughts raced through his mind, years of preparation and work in danger of going up in flames. With Solas’ mind in a blur, the loud sound of the door being burst open startled the ancient elf.

“Apos…Solas, come quick someone has fallen out of the rift at the Temple. She is being taken to the Chantry as we speak.” Cassandra clipped in mild panic.

Shock blinded the mage before determination settled in. “Give me a moment to gather some notes and tools to examine her, and I will come with you.” Calmly, he moved to retrieve the items. Calm was the last thing he felt, but remained composed to hide the astonishment from the Seeker. Cover had to be maintained at all times, Solas was a quiet unassuming elf now, nothing else. He was a simple elven mage, otherwise the Seeker would have been more difficult letting him in.

“Move quickly! There is something on her hand that is damaging her.” Cassandra rattled out.

_No…Fate is never that kind, it could not be the Anchor._

Between one breath and the next, Solas was up and going out the door, bolting towards the Chantry. Hope rose in his chest with each step. If it was the Anchor, hope was there for restoration, however, he will need to find a way to remove it from this mortal.

“Is she stable?” He countered.

“Last I saw, yes, but it does seem to be connected to the Breach.”

_That nearly confirms it, the only thing that could react to the Breach directly is the Mark._

“Alright, let us get her somewhere safe. May I have lyrium and healing potions should I become drained dealing with her?”

It was then they reached the doors to the Chantry, and the group carrying the victim came into sight. They were coming around the corner from the tents, three humans hauling an elven woman. Two at her head, the third at her feet, with her upon a stretcher. Belts held her hands and ankles, barely containing the woman who was writhing and muttering, unconscious. Thick long hair was everywhere as she struggled, obscuring and then revealing dark green ink on her face. It looked like his old style, but his hair used to be in locs. Eyes moving down, Solas spotted the unmistakable green glow of the Anchor.

_Perfect, a Dalish has my Mark. Another ignorant child stumbling around with something she could never comprehend._

Cassandra barking at the soldiers, “Get her into the cells now! Her hand needs to be dealt with, then I will question her.”

Solas barely heard the bear like woman, just stared at the elf in disgust and curiosity. Thrashing on the stretcher, she is obviously a well muscled creature. Tall and broad for an elf, she has the body of a fighter. Scars were everywhere, her face had a recent one over her right eye. Vallaslin covered the majority of her face, the branches of Mythal in rich green. It looked like some of it even stretched around the sides of her skull.

Green, like the Mark on her hand, which flared into a bright light, when the Breach decided to expand. The sound shook the sky, and caused many an ear to ring. Screams rent the air as well; produced from the lungs of the elf on the stretcher. Without thinking, Solas cast a quick spell, freezing her in place. Gratitude shone on the faces of everyone present, blinding them from the slip in character. Most mages struggle to cast like that without a staff, it came simply to the ancient.

Slipping back into character, “We should go now, before it wears off.” He said timidly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Slumping back in the chair, Solas breathed out in exhaustion. Hours spent trying to remove the Anchor proved useless, it was permanent. To remove it, she would have to die; he refuses to put more blood on his hands. Plans change, and perhaps it will be easier to use her while his agents began the next stage. Thedas would resist an elven mage gathering elves openly, so he will keep the movement underground, while he stayed here to guide this woman. The Anchor will never meld into her being like it did with him, but it was a testament to her strength that it hasn’t killed her. Yet.

Despite her being Dalish, he was interested in seeing her awake. The strength to resist the Anchor was astronomical, and somehow a mortal woman wielded it. Nevermind her physical strength, it was prominent, she must have had the mental strength to match in order to survive. It had to explain why her scent made his blood heat; no other Omega has ever drawn his curiosity with just smell alone. Scars on every limb, criss-crossed over potent muscles, her proportions were perfectly balanced to look natural. Reminiscent of warriors from Solas’ age, (modern elves have decreased in size since then) this woman was a throwback to the ancient protectors of Elvhenan, tall and strong. Broad shoulders, steel arms, chiseled stomach, rock-hard legs: a deadly weapon encased in hammered gold skin. Her armour was removed to examine for damage and make healing easier; in her breast band and light trousers she slept soundly on the cot. One scar on her back looked the most brutal, and oldest. Partially covered by a large tattoo, it started on her left shoulder and went straight down to the top of her left buttock and despite being healed, it was still an angry streak.

“What kind of trouble did you get into to earn such a wound? Especially for one so young, the scar is at least three years old, and you look barely over twenty winters.” He pondered.

Youthful appearance was contradicted by the presence of tattoos all over her body. There was her vallaslin, the mark of Mythal on her face, proclaiming her a protector and seeker of justice. Solas shuddered at the foul stain of slavery, but it was two creatures, both with exacting detail and skill--a dragon and a halla—that drew his attention. The dragon was on her back, a green/yellow beast with its wings wrapped around her ribcage, nearly meeting under her breasts. The head faced straight ahead, ending at the base of her neck, and its body took up most of her back. The tail stretched down her right leg, seen when her armour was changed into the light trousers. A perfect portrayal of savage strength, so at odds with the gentle halla head centered on her chest. Pure white fur, kind purple eyes, and the antlers done in a lighter gold tone than her skin, a beautiful rendition of Hanal'ghilan. Intigued, Solas made the mental note to discover the story about the art, Dalish did not ink themselves for nothing, particularly when it was done the same way as the vallaslin.

Gazing at the elf, Solas made sure to gauge her breathing, it was finally going back normal. Hours ago she was panting between muttering about too many eyes and the ‘grey’, the need to know ate at the ancient being. Her scent was a tempting mix of forest, rain and turpentine; she smelled of freedom. Solas was confused at why it was her scent that clouded his senses, he has met beautiful Omegas before and was never this affected. But that was a mystery for later no doubt the Seeker wants to interrogate her soon, meaning she needs to be put back into her clothing—she would likely panic upon waking if left like this.

He did a last once over of the patient, Solas became distracted by her face. Beneath the vile vallaslin, a surprising beauty was visible and the scars only worked to enhance the effect. Broad lush lips, kohl lined eyes, high cheeks, and ears to make him jealous. He felt shameful for staring at her while she slept, and disappointed that a Dalish could hold his gaze for even a moment. But something about her felt different, maybe it was the Anchor, but she was a mystery nonetheless. Before he convinced himself to stay, Solas gets up and walks out of the cell.

“I have finished with her. Have someone dress her before Seeker Cassandra returns. I need to rest, then I will help with the rifts in the valley.” He offered tensely.

The guard nodded and opened the cell to let the mage out, Cassandra was just coming into the dungeons, looking to get started soon. The battle had been wearing on the woman, dark bags hung from her eyes, and exhaustion dogged her heels.

“Is she level? People are getting riled up outside; they are clouded by grief and hate, but soon they will be asking for her blood. I need answers. If this woman caused this, I’ll take her head myself.” She breathed in exhaustion.

“Have someone dress her in her armour first, please, it would be counterproductive should she panic if she feels over exposed in her current dress. I too am interested in her involvement in all of this, but I will go into the valley with Varric though. I know that they need help, and I hope to study a rift as well.” He responded in a questioning tone. It took skill to control the need to command.

“Fine, we can do that. If she panics, it’s unlikely she will give us anything. We will join you later. If that mark is connected to the Breach, we have to find out how they affect each other.”

Solas left the dungeons quickly, plotting his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for being patient with me. I recently went through a divorce and my life has been insane for a few weeks. Here's the second chapter to my fiction. It's mostly just serves as a base point for how I intend to write Solas POV and describe my Lavellan in better detail. Remember, contructive criticism is appreciated, plain rudeness will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isenama wakes up in a dungeon, chained to a floor.

**Chapter 3**

Thinking felt like swimming in cold molasses. Isenama could register that she was shackled to the floor.

_What did I do to wind up here? Did I get drunk and open my mouth? I know I can get a little out of hand with drink._

Memories were fuzzy, as if being watched through a thick fog. She remembered being at the Conclave, spying for her clan. She needed to try and stop the prophecy from happening.

_Did I get caught? It would explain why I feel like shit. Last time I felt this bad was after a hard battle during my last heat._

A sharp, piercing pain shot from her left hand up her arm with green light sparking from her palm. Gasping for air, Ise avoids screaming, she knows that panicking will not help her situation.

_What the actual fuck was that?_ _If those Maker worshipping twats are using me for experimentation, heads are going to roll._

Pulling her head up, Isenama watched as a Seeker barged into the room, the insignia on her chest making it obvious. Short dark hair, strong tall figure, commanding air, the woman was a weapon walking. However, the woman behind her was unknown to Ise. Light armour, with purple overtones, heavy cowl, and a small pin; must be a spy. The Seeker smelled of powerful Alpha, while the spy—Purple—was a beta.

If Ise wasn’t so disoriented, she could have picked up more information; as it was, Len’myath would be disappointed in her. Three years training to be a Guardian, and all she could do was watch as the Seeker circled her and approached from behind. This made Ise’s skin crawl. An exposed back was a fighter’s worst nemesis, made worse by Isenama being a restrained omega.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now?” Rage had infused the Seeker’s voice. The woman practically vibrated with it. Waves of powerful Alpha scent hit Ise, making her head dizzy.

_Maybe because I didn’t do squat? I wasn’t the only damn spy in that Conclave, and I likely had the least malicious intent._

“The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead.” Grief was seeping into her speech now.

_I don’t even...wait, WHAT?! Oh Shiiiit, I’m so fucked. Doesn’t help I’m a freaking elf, no wonder they got me chained up._

“Except for you.” Expectant, the Seeker stared at the elf.

“You think I’m responsible?” Ise queried incredulously.

At that, the Seeker grabbed her left hand in the shackle and pulled it up level with her face.

“Explain this.”

_Lady, I would if I could. However, as it stands I couldn’t even explain how to wipe my own ass. I’ll get back to you when my mind isn’t coated in cobwebs._

“I…can’t.” She stammered out.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Bellowing, the Seeker kept pacing through the dungeon. She stomped like a bear, while Purple stalked like a cat. Both women were dangerous and difficult to assess with Ise’s mind slowly waking up.

“I don’t know what this is, or how it got there.” Frustration started dripping from Isenama’s words.

_I just want to go home. Let me go back to my family, they expect me back. Knowing Fal, she’s going to storm in here and get herself hurt—again._

Distracted in thought, Ise is suddenly shaken by an angry bear, “You’re lying!”, The Seeker growled. The sudden invasion of heavy Alpha made Ise want to bash her skull in.

Purple swooped in and pulled the Seeker off the elf, “We need her, Cassandra,” she said gently, yet firmly.

_What the hell? That was a stupid move. If you want a person to talk, keep them in fear of death unless they speak, not assured of their survival. At least now I know I have a little bit of pull here and can try to keep some secrets. Still, what do they need me for? What use am I to them?_

“I don’t understand.” Isenama was quivering with the need to escape or fight. Whatever they had planned for her, she wanted no part of it. The Chantry doesn’t look kindly on elves, especially ones with vallaslin. Simply having the branches of Mythal on her face marked her as a threat to the Maker’s followers.

Turning towards Ise, Purple said, “Do you remembered what happened? How this began?”

_I can’t tell every detail; people tend not to appreciate being spied on but I can tell them about the hazy shit. Maybe they could help fill in the blanks._

“I remember running, things were chasing me, and then…a woman?” The words tumbled out of her mouth as fast as her mind could think them.

“A woman?” Intrigue was plastered across Purple’s face. It was obvious that she knew something about that reference and was shocked to hear Ise mention it.

“She reached out to me…and then…” Sighing, Isenama grew more frustrated. Normally her memory was crystal clear, and these gaps were making her irritated. She could remember almost every fight and battle she had ever been in since she was little, an event like this should have been no different. Why couldn’t Ise recall what happened after leaving her room to gather information? Just how much is missing from her memory? Drawing into her own thoughts, anger and fear started to build inside Isenama. Which is why when Cassandra next spoke to the lady in Purple, it shocked her.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana, I will take her to the rift.” The Seeker saw the spy out of the room.

_Wait, rift? Uhh what do you mean by rift? Like a rift in the ground, or…LELIANA? As in the Nightingale? Shit, shit, shitshitshitshit. Thank the Creators she doesn’t know my name yet; here comes my youth to bite me in the ass. I should never have taken that job in Orlais, bards are crazy shit there._

“What did happen?” Ise managed to choke out.

The Seeker kept quiet for a few moments while she unlocked the elf from the floor and tied her hands with rope, “It will be easier to show you.”

* * *

Emerging from the Chantry, the two women turned towards the mountains. Isenama’s eyes burned in the bright sun glinting off the snow. Faster than lightening, her eyes became glued to the monstrous swirling green beam descending from the sky.

_That wasn’t there before. Where did that come from? Is that the result of the explosion Seeker Cassandra mentioned? If I was found near the Temple, and this is the village I suspect, that would place that thing right over the Temple! So the vision did come true, the Temple being consumed by green flames came to pass._

“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows with each passing hour,” she spoke almost pensively, “It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

“An explosion can do that?” Ise was very shaken right then.

“This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” Foreboding, her words were a warning.

BOOM! That moment the Breach decided to expand and send energy crackling through the air. Isenama collapsed to the ground, and screamed in agony. She watched as the Mark on her hand grew in tune with the Breach.

“Each time the Breach expands, your Mark spreads and it is killing you,” The Seeker knelt next to the elf. Another wave of Alpha scent made Isenama want to bolt.

_Great, just fucking great._

“It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.” Her voice was expectant, she wanted the elf to agree to helping end this disaster.

“You still think I did this, to myself?” The scarred warrior burst out. She could not believe the Seeker truly suspected she would cause this much pain to herself.

“Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong.”

_Oh really? Thank you for stating the obvious, can I go home now?_

“And if I’m not responsible?” Ise’s voice grew irritated.

“Someone is, and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence; this is the only way.” That was final, no way could Ise try and negotiate out of it.

_I can understand her point; doesn’t mean I like being a Chantry dog though. I’ll stick around long enough to get this thing off my hand, then I’m going back to Falura. Shit, how is she going to take the news of the explosion? I really need to hurry my ass up here then._

“I understand.”

“Then…” Hope started to shine on the Seeker’s face.

“I’ll do what I can, whatever it takes.” Determination solidified in her voice, Isenama was becoming pissed off at the whole situation. It was finally time to do something about it, and it sounds like there might be a chance at fighting these demons. Guardians were trained in fighting demons as well as human attackers. Her main focus is to protect the clan from outside threats, but they were also a force to assist the Keepers if an inexperienced mage summoned something dangerous and lost control. Thankfully it was rare for that to happen, but surely needed when the time came.

* * *

 

Moving through what had to be Haven, Isenama finally woke up and became hyper aware of every shemlen staring at her in fear and hate. Apparently, it was common knowledge that she was the only survivor, which painted an even bigger target on her back on top of being an elf.

_Wonderful, not only do I need to convince the Seeker, but the whole bloody town? Where’s Fal when you need her? I prefer to end arguments with my fists, she can talk her way out._

“They have decided your guilt. They need it,” She must have noticed how increasingly worried the elf was, Ise may be formidable in battle but she couldn’t fight an entire town, “The people of Haven mourn our most Holy, Divine Justinia. Head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers.” Pain, mentioning the Divine brought pain to the Seeker, Isenama made note of it.

“It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars.” The Seeker sounded convinced that there was a chance.

_Yeah, right. I remember how that was going, not well if I do recall. Both sides were being dicks._

“She brought their leaders together. Now they are dead,” Her voice gained more fervor with each word.

_Sorry to burst your bubble, but none of the actual leaders were present--each side only sent a team of negotiators._

“We lash out like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the Breach is sealed,” On the bridge outside Haven, the Seeker turned towards Isenama and cut the rope around her wrists, “There will be a trial, I can promise no more.”

_Hopefully before that happens, I’ll escape and run halfway across Thedas and out of Chantry clutches._

“Come it is not far.” She casually ordered, typical of an Alpha.

“Where are you taking me?” Ise demanded, she doesn’t take orders from anyone except her lead Guardian. Len’myath earned her trust and respect, this Seeker has not.

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.”

_Oi, still doesn’t answer my question. Where are you taking me, you crazy bitch?_

“Open the gate, we are heading into the valley,” The two women moved at an easy jog through the gate, onto a small road towards the Temple. It felt good to be moving after being in that dungeon. Isenama’s muscles were sore and cramped from being chained on her knees. As they were going out, a group of soldiers was returning looking like haggard ghosts of human beings.

“Maker, it’s the end of the world!” That poor man looked two seconds from breaking down.

_Creators, what is waiting for us out there? I do hope that poor bastard gets some rest before going back out though._

Rounding a corner, the Breach came into view and Ise’s hand began to spark and glow. Next came another ground shaking blast and the pain: flooding every fibre of Ise’s being. In that moment, nothing existed within the warrior except pain. Once it dulled to a mild sting, Ise is on the ground being helped up by Cassandra.

“The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face,” She tried to sound supportive, but it only made Ise more worried.

“How did I survive the blast?” Ise queried while they continued down the path towards another bridge.

“They said you, stepped out of a rift then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took to so long to get this done, work keeps me busy and most days I was too tired to write. Working on the next one soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a long time. Sorry everyone for the hiatus, mental illness does not discriminate. I had to hit rock bottom before finding out how to climb back out. I am going to University again to try and find better work in a economic slump. In order to relieve stress and typing practice, I've picked this story back up. Right now it's mostly just introductions and first hints into back story. I've added some dialogue since the standard one seems stilted or incomplete at times. Please leave constructive criticism if necessary, rudeness will not be acknowledged.

Green engulfed Isenama’s vision and the bridge they were crossing exploded. Stones flew in every direction, and people. The pressure wave from the detonation forced the air from Ise’s lungs, and nearly broke her ribs. It tossed the armored pair like dolls, battering them with bruises and ringing heads.

Somehow, both Ise and Cassandra survived the blast to be thrown onto the frozen river. With the explosion came demons from the Breach. They rose from the ground as if ascending from a dark pit.

As the first Shade demon stood, the Seeker drew her sword and ordered, “Stay behind me!”

_Yeah, fuck that. I’m not going to wait around and be turned into mincemeat. I’m not your omega, cunt, so I don’t have to listen._

Swiveling her head, Isenama searched for any weapon she could use and spotted an intact axe. She bolted for it, grabbing its haft and tested the weight, she stood and squared off against the second Shade. A deep breath, a roll of her shoulders and Isenama began her dance. Allowing the demon to approach her, she studied its movements and waited until it began it’s swinging to drop to the side. Coming behind the demon, Ise called on years of training to slash it’s back to ribbons. She remembered one of her first fights with a demon, and Len’myath’s words.

“Do not get in a frontal fight with demons, hit their backs and legs. Claws do more damage than you would think, and can get into places swords cannot.” They had just encountered a Terror demon that was plaguing a battlefield, it was Ise’s first time fighting a demon and she had rushed in not thinking. She still had the scars on her face and arms for a reminder.

This time, however, she made easy work of the one Shade. One last strike and its head went flying like a toy ball. At the same time, Cassandra was finishing her demon off as well, and Isenama watched the other warrior. She was impressed. Not many humans, aside from Templars, have any skill with demons and she didn’t know much about Seekers of Truth and their practices to compare too.

“Drop your weapon. Now!” The Seeker suddenly barked. Alpha pheromones came off her in waves.

_What the shit? Serves me right for being distracted._

“Fine! You want it? Take it! But you get the duty of explaining why I’m dead.” Ending her response with a smirk. She has never had proficient control of her tongue. Cassandra shot a look of disgust at Ise for her comment.

“I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenceless… I should remember you agreed to come willingly.” She resisted her words, but had to accept reality. Isenama is a liability if she couldn’t fight, liabilities get you killed.

_Let’s get this shit dealt with, this mark hurts like a bitch._

She turned away from the Seeker and jogged up the river bank. Up ahead lay a dead Templar, one less bastard that can hunt Falura down. Ise did not have a positive view of the religious military order, she has seen enough of their horrors for one lifetime.

“Here, take these potions, Maker knows what we will face.” Cassandra offered. She viewed the young Templar with a mix of pity and anger. He was likely just a young man trying to protect his home, and got cut down by a demon.

After handing Isenama several elf root potions, the two warriors continued down the river. Along the way, more demons fell from the sky, and more demons met their demise at the end of Isenama’s ax.

Duck…move behind…swing, swing, swing…again…again. Three years of training made Shades and Wraiths playthings to her. This was familiar to her, this is where she thrived.

Cassandra was comfortable on the battlefield as well, she moved with a calculated strength. Unlike the nimbler elf, she used her large shield to bash and break the enemy’s stance. Deflecting their claws with ease, cutting them open with her sword. The two women found a choppy rhythm on the battlefield, unused to each other’s style but quickly adapting. Seeker distracts while Guardian moves behind, Guardian charges and the Seeker moves in for the kill. Despite the strong scents of Alpha and omega swirling, the two managed to work together.

After a nasty bunch of Wraiths and some minor wounds, Isenama helped Cassandra finish of a remaining Shade.

“You doing good? Let me know if we need to pause for a moment.” Ise asked of her captor.

“I’m fine, let’s keep moving.” She gruffly responded. To have an omega look out for you can sting for some.

_Fine, excuse me for being nice. I’ll wait until you’re bleeding out to offer help next time_

Spinning around, Ise began jogging up a set of stairs. It hurt like a thousand knives in her legs, but it kept energy in her system. Wouldn’t do well to become sluggish while trying to hack a demon to bits. As she ascended, clangs and shouts became noticeable.

“We’re getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting.” The Seeker announced.

_Great, how many people and who are they?_

“Who’s fighting?” Isenama asked.

“You will see them soon enough. Hurry we must help them.” She shot back.

At the top of the stairs, Isenama assessed the battlefield, an elven mage, dwarf archer, and a smattering of humans fighting demons.

_Well, the mage is handling himself, so is the dwarf. Shems are struggling, help them first_

Jumping from the ledge, the warrior drew her ax and charged for the legs of the Terror demon making meat ribbons of the shemlens.

“You idiots! Don’t attack its front!” She shouted. Hitting the back of the knee until the creature hit the ground, she finished it off with a swing to the head.

“Next time you deal with a Terror demon, hit its legs from behind and make it fall. Otherwise you get shredded by its claws.” She instructed the inexperience soldiers.

Looking across the battlefield, most of the demons were handled. The last one was shot by the dwarf with his curious crossbow. Curiosity distracted Isenama from the elven mage approaching who grabbed her arm and pointed it towards the rift. Powerful Alpha swarmed Ise’s senses. The scent of earth and wood was prominent.

“Quickly! Before more come through!” The stranger bellowed. A bolt of energy snapped between Isenama and the rift. It threatened to overwhelm her senses until she focused on the thought of sealing the rift. Pushing back with her mind, she knit the fabric of the Veil back together. The sudden loss of the connection jolted the warrior back. Shaking her head back into this world, she stared at the elf who helped her.

_Oh shit, he’s good looking. Wait…no vallaslin. Not Dalish then, since he’s well past the age for them. And the smell, so much better than the usual sword oil I find on most Alphas._

“What did you do?” She questioned.

“ **I** did nothing. The credit is yours.” He deflected

“You mean this.” Gesturing to her glowing hand.

_Dammit, his voice sounds like sex incarnate. Down girl, he’s too old for you, and you don’t have the time. Next thing, what the heck is going on with my hand? Get it off me!_

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky, also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake—and it seems I was correct.” The mage explained.

_Intellectual, joy. Never mind, I don’t want to deal with another know-it-all mage, one is bad enough! If he is correct, that means the Breach may be closed by the mark on my hand. Hopefully that gets rid of the blasted thing._

Cassandra came up next to them, “Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” She extrapolated.

“Possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” He spoke hopefully.

_How about a big fat nope? Salvation? Me? That’s hilarious, you should find a career in comedy. I am not the salvation type, I swing an ax, fuck like the world is ending, and drink like tomorrow doesn’t exist. Saving is my sister’s job, go find her._

Suddenly a sarcastic voice chimed in, “Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” The small group turned towards the dwarf.

_I like him. However, ass deep eh? Not very deep if we use you as measurement._

“Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” Winking at the end of his introduction, causing the Seeker to make a disgusted face.

_Good thing Fal isn’t here, she’d be shitting herself. She’s going to kill me for meeting Varric Tethras without her. Now what do I say to the man that knew the Champion?_

“That’s… a nice crossbow you have there.” Isenama blurted out. Varric’s face lit up and a smile came to his lips.

“Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.” Gushing with pride he was.

“You named you crossbow, Bianca?” Incredulously she asked.

“Of course! And she’ll be great company in the valley...” He was stating until the Seeker cut in.

“Absolutely not! Your help is appreciated, Varric. But….”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore! You need me.” He snapped smugly back at her. She made a noise in her throat and stomped off.

_Alrighty! You could cut the tension with a knife between those two. Wonder why? I can see that kind of tension between an Alpha and omega, but not an Alpha and beta._

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” Changing topic nicely, the mage focused on Ise again. At least he kept his distance, too much Alpha in one place makes Ise nervous.

_Solas? Seriously? Pride? Your parents were assholes._

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’” Varric jutted in.

“You seem to know a great deal about it all.” Isenama grew suspicious.

“Unlike you, Solas is an apostate.” The Seeker interjected.

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra,” He responded disdainfully, “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade. Far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed. Regardless of origin.”

_That explains lack of vallaslin. I’m impressed, to avoid Templars for so long and then hand yourself over to them. I’m curious, he knows too much and his story doesn’t sit right with me._

“And what will you do once this is all over?” Isenama asked.

“One hopes that those in power will remember who helped and who did not. Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.” He strangely defended Isenama.

“Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.” She simply stated.

As is typical, the two Alphas started out first towards a path down the valley. Isenama hung back until she was next to Varric.

“Well, Bianca’s excited!” He quipped, his joke bringing a small smile to her face.

“Since the other two walked off before I could speak, guess I should introduce myself to someone. My name is Isenama, or Ise. Being called prisoner is getting annoying.” She said.

“I can understand, I’ve been the prisoner for a while now, it’s nice to have company. Too many Alphas in one place gets nauseating.” Varric replied.

“Ha! You’re at least lucky enough to be a beta, all these Alphas is making me want to bolt. Now, how in the world did you of all people become a prisoner?” Ise requested?

“Demons ahead!”

Every fighter drew their weapons, each of them with serious faces—except for Isenama. She smiled, drew her ax and danced from foot to foot.

“Hey, Seeker! You distract the melee fighters, I’ll handle the ranged. The men here strike from a distance. Solas, I want you to focus on the Wraiths, they don’t hold up to magic well. Varric, find the chinks and weaknesses in the Shades. Don’t look at me in shock people, I’ve dealt with demons before. Pray we don’t run into a Pride Demon, those sons-of-bitches are near impossible.” Isenama said. She paid no heed to the Alpha members of the group being reluctant to follow her plan. She may be an omega, but in this situation, she had fighting experience that they didn’t.

 “Let’s do this!” Isenama shouted in glee. Springing into motion, she charged towards the closest Wraith. A spell whizzed past her and froze the spectral demon in it’s place. She quickly dispatched it back to the Fade. One by one the two of them removed the Wraiths, finding a simple tempo. Freeze, strike, freeze, strike. Solas easily kept up to Isenama, freezing Wraiths as fast as she could strike them down. It wasn’t as flawless as Ise and Fal, but for a first fight it was surprising. Until Ise and Solas misjudged how each would move and an icicle struck Ise in the arm.

Once they finished off the Wraiths, they turned to the last Shade. Varric was smart as all hell. Whenever the Shade lifted its arms to expose the gap in armour, Varric filled it with a bolt. It didn’t take long to go down. With one last check for enemies, Ise swung her ax onto her back and took a swig from an elf root potion.

_Falura would have known where I was moving and I would know where she was shooting. Years of practice and connection made that possible, I don’t have that with these strangers. I need to get out of here. Her and the others will be worried sick once word gets out the Conclave was destroyed._

“I hit you in the arm, I apologize. Having never fought together before, I was not sure how you would move. Let me look at it…” He grabbed her injured arm. Earth and Wood flooded Ise’s senses.

“NO! Sorry but no and please don’t touch me without permission. You’re an Alpha and I don’t do well with being touched. I will not be responsible for your injuries if it should happen again.” Isenama shouted.

“Alright, I understand.” He backed off.

They stood in silence, all of them staring at the young woman until she spun on her heel and stormed up the stairs. Part way up, Isenama slowed enough and the dwarf sped up to ask a question.

“So, are you innocent?” He asked.

“I don’t remember what happened.” She replied.

“That’ll get you every time. Should’ve spun a story.” He suggested.

“That’s what you would’ve done.” Cassandra said, exasperated.

“It’s more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution.” He defended.

“Guys, more demons up ahead. Looking at how they are split, there’s a Greater Shade in the middle of two Wraiths. Solas and Varric should focus on one Wraith each, while Cassandra and I handle the Greater Shade. Cassandra, I know you have faced demons before, but watch those claws. I’m going to swing wide while you use your shield to occupy it. Once I take out its knees, go for the head.” Isenama strategized.

“Should we be following the strategy of a prisoner? We don’t even know her.” Cassandra complained.

“Whether you trust me or not, I don’t care, but I have dealt with demons before. Now if you want to get going, they noticed us.” Dashing off, Ise got to work. A few seconds later, the others joined. They followed the plan perfectly.

The Greater Shade fell in quick order with two warriors striking it on either side. The Wraiths were quickly dispatched as well. Everyone put their weapons away and sipped from their potions. The warriors had some scratches and deep bruising, the men had burns from the Wraiths. With wounds attended to, the group made their way slowly up the hill.

“I hope Leliana made it through all this.” The Seeker prayed.

“She’s resourceful Seeker.” Varric reassured her.

“We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We are almost there.” Solas sounded relieved.

_Jeez, I’ve still got a few rounds in me. Haven’t had a decent fight since the Keeper sent me south._

“I see green at the top of the stairs, here we go!” Shouted the bloodthirsty warrior.

“Another rift!” Cassandra yelled back.

“We must seal it! Quickly!” Solas added.

Since no one knows what comes out at the start of each round, each warrior shouted their main targets.

“I’ve got Wraiths!” Ise claimed.

“I’ll take Shades!” Cassandra yelled.

Solas froze the Wraiths, making it easier for Ise to come from behind. Varric rapidly shot bolts into the side of each Shade, slowing them down. Very quickly and with little communication, the group killed every demon.

“Hurry, use the mark.” Solas reminded Isenama.

Imaging a thread between her left hand and the rift, Ise connected to the Fade and willed it to knit shut. This required a lot of strength, albeit less than before.

“The rift is gone. Open the gates!” The Seeker Commanded.

“Right away, Lady Cassandra.” The guards reply.

“We clear for the moment. Well done.” Solas praised Ise.

“Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful.” Varric also congratulated her.

“Thank you, let’s get this over with and get it off.” Ise smiled as she opened the door.


	5. What happened in 9:31 Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition charges to The Temple of Sacred Ashes and Isenama runs into Commander Cullen. She remembers him from 9:31 Dragon.

Isenama walked past the Chancellor and made her way to the supply tables. She needed to make sure her potions were full and armor was adjusted. She spent some moments thinking about what is about to happen. She was either going to succeed and be taken for questioning or die. She noticed the Seeker walk up to the same supply table. 

"Thank you for seeking my input, Cassandra. Guess you aren't that bad." She ribbed

"Figured if you are risking your life, you should have a say." The Seeker replied. She filled her elfroot potions as well.

The group prepared quickly, Solas drank some lyrium to recharge his mana, Varric oiled and cleaned Bianca, Cassandra inspected her sword and shield, and Ise checked her armor straps. Once everything was in place, they set out up the mountain to where the soldiers were planning to assault the crater. As they turned the corner and saw a ruined doorway, a ball of green fire struck a soldier. He gave one scream of agony and was thrown back down the stairs. 

He lay dead, didn't even get to draw his sword before meeting the Maker.

_Dammit, he doesn't look much older than me. I hope he makes it to wherever we go when it's our time._

Cautiously, the four of them stepped up the stairs and looked down into the crater. A small squad of soldiers fought under another rift, several of them showing exhaustion. Except for one dressed in red with blond hair. He still showed strength in his swings and blocks.

"Each of you, take a demon, relieve those soldiers and keep them alive. I'm going to the centre to draw attention away from the exhausted." She instructed Cassandra, Solas, and Varric.

She leaped into the fray, dodging and weaving to the middle of the field. Despite her unusual size, she was faster than most people expected. 

"Ugly bastards! Come here! That's right, fight me!" She roared. This drew the attention of two Shades. Isenama twirled her ax and faced the demons. One, hit their midsection, make them hunch over. Dodged other one making a swing. Two, cleave up and into the head. Done the first one. Next, Varric is shooting it. Distract it and turn it's back to Varric. Once it was down, she double checked the field for hostiles. She stared at the human male in red whose back was turned to her.

_Why Do I Recognize Him? Where have I seen him before? This isn't good._

The next round of demons started. More shades sprang from the ground. Simple movements ingrained into Isenama's limbs flowed like calligraphy. Only the ink was blood. While each Shade fell, the sense of recognition began turning into something else.

Once the Shades fell, another burst of light from the rift signified more demons. Terrors. These were faster, trickier and more dangerous than Shades. This forced Isenama to focus more on dodging their long claws and working to strike them from behind. They also liked to teleport under your feet. Years of training taught Ise to avoid the Terrors. Years of training also prepared her for what was coming. She finally realized where she knew this human from, and it made her vision turn red.

Finally, the last Terror fell and the rift became dormant enough to close. Rage and memories fueled the hastened closing of the rift. Solas came up next to her as the tether between the mark and the Fade cut off.

"Sealed as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this." He remarked. Those words fell on deaf ears, for Isenama was already stalking towards her target.

"Lady Cassandra, we'll..." His words were cut off by an angry elf charging him to the ground. Isenama stood over the human with her ax to his throat.

"YOU! Tell me, Templar, do you remember 3rd Drakonis 9:31? I will have my retribution for your involvement that day." She lifted her ax to remove his head.

A strong hand stopped her.

"Isenama! What in the world are you doing? That's Commander Cullen of the Inquisition!" The Seeker bellowed. She stepped between the elf and Commander, who carefully got to his feet.

"You were there! You murderer! You helped kill my parents!" Isenama screeched and attended to reach him again. That was when Solas and Varric joined the barrier between Isenama and Commander. A small crowd was gaping at the assault.

"You must be mistaken, don't make yourself an enemy right now." Varric interjected.

"He was present during the murder of my parents near Kinloch Hold during the Blight. My mother was a mage moving from her clan in Southern Fereldan to a new one in the Free Marches. Villagers saw her use magic and told the Templars. They chased us down because we had two mages without the protection of a clan." Isenama explained calmly with fire in her eyes.

The Commander's eyes closed and his face fell, "She's right. I remember now. We had reports of elven mages without a clan. The orders were to bring them back alive, but they were killed when they resisted. We had no knowledge of any children."

"You said your mother was a mage, who was the other one?" The Seeker questioned.

"My twin sister. She and I were ten when her magic manifested. This caused our clan to have too many mages, so we left for another one lacking mages. My father and mother hoped that the Blight would distract from us moving. When my parents realized Templars were on to us, they sent my sister and I into the woods to hide and drew them away from our position into a field. I watched as my mother was struck by an arrow and my father run through with a blade. This man was present in the hunting party. He may not have wielded the weapons that killed them, but their blood is on his hands." Isenama did back away, she knew that to kill him now would mean her own death.

"How did you avoid capture? If you were close enough to see their faces, they must have detected you." The Seeker asked.

"Elves have more secrets than you know," Isenama responded cryptically and turned away, "I will not kill you, Templar, I may seek revenge but I am not an idiot. To kill you would mean my own death. Cassandra, let's go find a way to remove this fucking thing on my hand. Home calls me."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First major canon change. I felt it would be added issues for the Commander and the twins to work through that better addressed his character change. The attack happened shortly after his imprisonment in the Tower and when he was at possibly his most twisted. I kept the chapter short on purpose since it's a major point.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this little intro, I've had a lot of fun writing something new and interesting. These first few chapters are mostly short snippets into the minds of the main characters, so don't be surprised if things are concise and underdeveloped. Topics mentioned in the early chapters will be elaborated on, but for now, sit in curiosity while I write a bit more. Sadly you have to sort of rot in curiosity, back in university full-time tends to eliminate time and energy for writing. Bear with me until summer when I go back to work.


End file.
